


Procrastination

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Gate's out of use, Sam and Jack find a way to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



“What do you mean, we’re stuck here?” Jack asked impatiently as Daniel fumbled with the DHD. They’d been on the planet for only a few hours, and somehow, they’d already managed to get themselves stranded. He’d volunteered to go with the team, while he was visiting, and now regretted the decision.

“I mean, the DHD isn’t responding,” Daniel replied, rather hostilely.

“Have you tried turning it off and back on again?” Vala asked as she approached the group, ducking under a tree branch, having wandered off in search of something that may be of help.

Daniel shot her a look. “It doesn’t work like that.”

Vala held her hands up in defence. Daniel always got a little touchy when things didn’t go to plan. And even touchier when Vala attempted to assist, Jack noted.

“D’ya find anything?” Cam asked. Vala shook her head.

“I did find the most adorable little clearing though. Who’d have known?” she smiled. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Daniel, why don’t you let me-”

“I got it, Sam.” Daniel was reluctant to accept any help at all, it seemed. Jack knew that Sam could have the DHD up and working in next to no time, but he supposed if Daniel was fixing it-

“Hey Vala?” he said. Vala spun towards him, her black pigtails swinging around and bouncing onto her chest. “Where’d you say that clearing was?”

*          *          *

“Sir, is this really the best idea?” Sam asked. “What if they get it working and can’t find us?”

“Vala knows where we are,” Jack reminded her, nudging her arm lightly. She smiled; he had a point.

They walked into the clearing. There was a thin stream running across it, smooth rocks on either side. Some of the rocks had been piled up and structured into some kind of shelter that faced away from them. Jack stepped around it. The way that the vines hung in front of the arch suggested to him that it had been built to hide whoever was in it from something. Detection, perhaps.

“Hey, Carter! Check this out.”

Sam walked over to him, and around the mound of rocks.

“Whoever built this was hiding. Look how it blends in with the environment.” Jack smiled. He liked that he and Sam were on the same wavelength.

“Wanna see what inside looks like?”

Sam pushed some of the vines aside and ducked into the dark hole, Jack following. It was barely big enough for two. He pushed himself up again her, pinning her to the curved wall.

“Wh- Sir?”

Jack hushed her, before placing a tender kiss on her lips. Sam gasped, momentarily shocked by the move, before kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. Jack ran his fingers through her hair, slightly knotted from the wind, and Sam’s hands journeyed down his back.

“Is this really the place?” Sam asked, partly out of breath. Jack smiled before pressing himself closer and kissing her again. She held the back of his head while his fingers traced her figure until they reached the hem of her jacket. He slipped them beneath, brushing his thumbs against her soft skin, and then traveling further down, under the band of her BDU bottoms. Sam arched into him slightly, pressing her hips harder him, and forcing his fingers further. He stroked through the soft curls and Sam groaned into his mouth, her tongue lashing against his as he began to massage the nerves around her womanhood. His fingers were stretched as far as they could; for him to move any further, or to get into her, the removal of the bottom half of her clothing seemed necessary; something Jack thought both of them would deem unsanitary in the small, dirty cave where infection could by lying anywhere.

So he continued to rub at her clit; back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, harder each time and increasing in pace until Sam was gasping and moaning his name. He carried her through the orgasm, holding her close into him with his free hand as her knees struggled to hold her up. She tugged at his hair and whimpered into his neck, coming down from her high.

“Well, Colonel,” she said. “You sure do know how to pass the time.”

He winked at her. “Didn’t hear you complaining much.”

She giggled.

“Guys?” Vala. “Guys. Daniel got the gate working.”

Sam’s eyes widened and Jack froze.

“We’ll be right there,” he called after a few moments and not until hearing Vala’s footsteps retreat did they exit their hideout. Jack rinsed his hands in the shallow stream and wiped them dry on his jacket, but not before flicking some of the water at Sam who responded with a mock-pissed-off look.

“Come on,” she said. “It only stays open for thirty eight minutes.”

“Hmm,” Jack replied, a hint of teasing to his voice.

“No.” Sam knew what he was thinking. And she was sure that did they attempt it, someone was bound to catch them. And plus, he’d already told Vala they were on their way. “I’ll make it up to you later,” she whispered as she sauntered past him, retracing Vala’s steps back to the Gate.


End file.
